The Battle for Middle Earth 2
by RussianBear117
Summary: War has erupted again after 30 years of peace since the fall of Sauron, now even the mighty aragorn may not be able to defeat what as risen from the destruction of Morder. but before we get into to much detail we follow to men, a Ranger from Gondor and a Wizard from the new and improved Isengard. In this chapter the scan the woods north west to the city of Gondor Minis Tirith


The Battle for Middle Earth

2

Chapter 1

"Looks like we got a small pack," I said.

"Seems that way," said Eurbec.

I move about a foot forward desperately not making a sound. I part the bushes to get a better view. Ten orcs in all, a couple of wargs, and one urak-hai. Not so bad, sounded like a lot more orcs were there though. Eurbec moves up so he's right beside me.

"Do you think there's more?" said Eurbec.

I look around the camp, seems like there are no others, but just to make sure...

"I'll check," I said preparing to move.

"Are you mad, you'll make too much noise," snapped Eurbec as he pulled me back.

"I'm not mad" I snapped "I'm a ranger not some loud mouthed soldier".

Eurbec sighed deeply; even though it was dark I could tell he was contemplating the action.

"Fine go," he growled "but don't get caught, I don't want to have to save your ass again".

"A second time?" I said curiously.

"Remember," Eurbec said.

I look at him blankly trying to remember.

"C'mon the incident with the troll" he said.

I think harder, finally remembering "Oh ya, but I saved your ass," I said.

"No the troll went after you when you disturbed it from sleeping"

"But I dodged it and it continued after you"

"Yes, but I blinded it with a spell and it turned and went after you because it thought you blinded it," he said.

"But I disappeared in the trees that were nearby," I said.

"And I used a spell which made me invisible for a short time and I ran the opposite direction," he said.

"So neither of us killed the troll"

"I guess not"

We both look at each other for a few seconds then begin to silently laugh.

"Ok I'm off." After I finished my little fit of laughter. Eurbec nodded then continued scanning the orc camp. I crawled back and got up around 20 feet from where Eurbec is. I slowly walk to the right and scan for any orcs patrolling around. I'm not even a quarter out when I hear a snap to my left. I crouch down instinctively while slowly unsheathing my short sword. I wait for a couple of minutes then sheath my blade and keep my scanning, being even more careful.

As I'm halfway across I hear a loud screech then see a bright light in the distance to my left. I only think of one thing, Eurbec, I run as fast as i can while preparing my bow and an arrow. As I get closer I can see shadows dancing along the trees. I must be close to the orc camp. As I'm approaching the outskirts of the camp a arrow comes flying by my head missing by inches. I drop to my belly putting my bow and arrow to my right. As I draw my short sword (which takes little time) a small figure approaches me but is unaware of my position, it must have only heard me coming but didn't see me. The figure drew closer and I saw it was an orc. As he's a couple of feet from where I am I spring up and plunge my sword straight into his heart and quickly covering his mouth. I can fell his last filthy breath blow on me for a second then go's limb. I lay him down quietly as to not alert his kin and go back and pick up my bow and arrow, also drawing a handkerchief from my back pocket and wiping the orc blood off ( which is a dark black) an continuer forth to Eurbec.

As I reach the orc camp, there are a few remaining; three orcs, one warg and the urak-hai leader. I take out my bow and an arrow, pull back the string with the arrow, and prepare to shot at the back of the urak-hais neck where it's least protective by armor. But before I release I look to the warg and turn my bow towards its head and released. The arrow made a fast piercing sound then connected with the warg just below the ear. As the warg fell the orcs and urak-hai look towards it shocked and confused then turn towards me and the orcs jumped back a little surprised to see me, the urak-hai growls and flexes' his muscles.

"When did this man get here" said one of the orcs in a scratchy voice.

"Who cares, kill him!" barked the urak-hai.

Before the orcs reacted I drew another arrow and shot at the closest orc, it fell back as soon as the arrow connected. The two other orcs drew their swords and charged me. I dropped my bow and as the closest orc slashed at me, I drew my sword and blocked it. I then deflected the blade back then kicked it in the stomach; it fell back in a ball and landed on its back. The other orc took advantage of my lack of defense and japed at my stomach. I dodge to the right and cut down his face killing it. The previous orc had got up and swung at my head, I duck down drew my club and smashed the side of it to the side of the orc and then stabbed it in the face also killing it.

Now it was just me and the urak-hai. It drew its long three and a half foot sword from behind its back and raised it in a slashing down stance. As it was about to charge a hole blew open from its chest blood and guts flying everywhere, I had to dodge a piece of its intestine from hitting me. The urak-hai went instantly pale, looked down at the whole through its chest then fell forward.

I stare at the dead urak-hai eyes wide open then looked at who did it. It was Eurbec; his staff pointed towards where the urak-hai was standing he, then lifted his staff so that it was standing up right. I stare for a few more seconds then grinned slowly begin to laughing loudly while walking toward him.

"Brutal enough," I said.

"I wanted to get the job done," he said as he leaned on a nearby tree crossing his arms while he still held his staff.

As I approached him I noticed that his clothes where torn in many different places and that dried blood was across the top left side is face.

He noticed me looking "like my new look" as he opened his arms to let me get a better view "some orcs wanted me to have a new look so they gave me a makeover" he turned as he finished his sentence.

I grinned and sheathed my weapons. I walked beside him as he turned to walk away.

"Where to now, Carlem" he said

I looked at him then said "Now we go to Minas Tirith to report this 'incident', and to go get some rest and drink, do you object?"

"No I think that's a great idea" he said while grinning

So we went north east to the white city thinking that all is well, but not expecting the horrors that we will in counter when we reach the city of Gondor.


End file.
